<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Inferiority Complex by Citron_Swiftvale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606947">Inferiority Complex</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citron_Swiftvale/pseuds/Citron_Swiftvale'>Citron_Swiftvale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Amazons - Freeform, Bullying, Emasculation, F/M, Height Differences, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Muscles, Oral Sex, Pyrrha is dominant, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:35:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,599</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26606947</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citron_Swiftvale/pseuds/Citron_Swiftvale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate universe where all the women attending Beacon Academy are giant mountains of muscle, and Jaune is still Jaune.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jaune Arc/Pyrrha Nikos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Welcome to Beacon Academy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beacon Academy was overwhelming for Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos even more so. He’d tried covering up his discomfort with the place with bravado in his first few days, hitting on whom he could left and right, but that soon turned to exhaustion. There was no way he could keep that up, and the stark rejection every time wasn’t helping his already flagging self esteem.</p>
<p>Jaune finally just had to admit that the women here were highly intimidating.</p>
<p>He’d trained as much as the next guy, put on muscle just like anyone who wanted to be a hunter. He’d considered himself pretty fit before making his way to the academy, but here, compared to the amazons who made up the majority of the student body, he felt like an anemic weakling. The young women were masses of taut muscle and aggression. Many were a good head or two taller than he was, but even the first person he’d bumped into, Ruby Rose, while shorter and younger, proved herself to be a bundle of coiled tendons and rippling strength in a compact package. Weiss Schnee from <em>a distance </em>looked slender and elegant, but up close the heiress could clearly bend crowbars in two if she wanted to with just a well-timed glare. And then, there were the actual bodybuilder-types; Ruby was still a bit of a runt, but her half-sister Yang Xiao Long was, well, <em>huge</em>; in height she was equal to Jaune but one of her arms was nearly as thick as his thigh, and the thighs that flexed and rippled beneath her shorts—those were easily the size of tree-trunks. She wore much more revealing clothes than Ruby, so while Ruby hid her absurd strength beneath a diminutive exterior, Yang flaunted her fitness, washboard abs glinting in the sunlight. Couple that with a boisterous personality that manifested as constant suggestive teasing, and Jaune would find himself shrinking even more into stuttering, embarrassed responses.</p>
<p>Yet even Yang was no match for Pyrrha Nikos.</p>
<p>He’d played nonchalant the first time they met, acting like he’d never heard of her. In truth, meeting her had turned his insides into water. Even at 18 she was famous as a prodigy for hunting Grimm and winning local fighting tournaments. Only the photos of her in the papers and scroll feeds, on cereal boxes and the like, hadn’t done her justice.</p>
<p>Jaune had looked up to her figuratively in the years leading up to his acceptance to Beacon Academy. A few days in on campus, he was looking up to her literally.</p>
<p>She wore bronze greaves and gauntlets, and a red corset-style breastplate that could barely contain the body within it. She utterly dwarfed him, her biceps swollen and stretching her skin, her arms and legs and torso an interplay of rope-like veins and well-developed tendons. The spear and shield she kept with her looked almost like toys compared to her sheer bulk; one of her hands could have easily encompassed Jaune’s entire head and crushed his skull. Her face was incongruous—piercing green eyes, a small, kind smile on her lips, a softness there that contrasted with the rock-like hardness of the rest of her. Pyrrha reminded Jaune of statues from Remnant’s antiquity; awe-inspiring lines of beauty and exaggerated power that he thought no human could attain, and yet there she was.</p>
<p>It took everything he had not to just stare at her with his mouth opening and closing wordlessly like a fish. Instead he started babbling nonsense, speech acting independently from his brain, and had to endure a harsh dressing-down from Weiss as a result.</p>
<p>Yet while it was happening, he happened to look up from his shame-faced stare at the ground and saw that Pyrrha was contemplating him with a look of curiosity. When their eyes met, she winked at him, and he felt yet another flood of embarrassment but also a sudden arrhythmic <em>thump</em> in his chest. Fear? Terror? Or maybe...but no, he couldn’t ever dream of developing a crush on someone <em>that </em>majestic.</p>
<p>“It’s fine if he didn’t recognize me,” she said, lightly touching the heiress on the shoulder where Weiss’s white pony tail spilled from the side. Another contrasting gesture, it must have taken a great deal of control to lightly touch anything with hands that large. “I even find it refreshing; most people here seem too afraid to talk to me unless it’s to ask for an autograph.”</p>
<p>It was Weiss’s turn to suddenly look embarrassed, and Pyrrha gave a gentle laugh in response. It was wonderful to hear, a rolling chuckle that called to mind streams of snowmelt in springtime.</p>
<p>“That’s what you were after, huh?”</p>
<p>“I—I’m sorry. But, you’re just so—you’re just so <em>cool</em>,” Weiss sputtered.</p>
<p>“Maybe another time,” Pyrrha said, seemingly delighted. “It was nice to meet you Weiss. And you as well, Jaune.”</p>
<p>His heart skipped again at getting the redhead athlete’s attention. “Y-yeah. It’s been an absolute pleasure!”</p>
<p>Pyrrha beamed and waved them goodbye.</p>
<p>“I think I love her,” said Weiss, then, suddenly realizing she said it out loud, she gave Jaune a slap on the wrist. “Don’t you say anything!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pasta Boy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Somehow, he and Pyrrha became partners.</p><p>He couldn’t believe his luck that he was on the same team as the academy’s star student, even more bewildered that Ozpin had made him team leader. He was also more than a little scared by it. There was no way he deserved this, no way he could give orders to Pyrrha, when he was so clearly the scrawniest person and worst fighter on the newly-minted Team JNPR. </p><p>The other team members far outstripped him. Pyrrha was, well, Pyrrha—if the four of them were walking together she towered above them like a colossus, probably weighing as much in muscle mass as the three of them combined. Lie Ren was rangy but compensated in swiftness. Nora Valkyrie was like an ungodly combination of Ruby and Yang, short but making no attempt to hide her bestial strength and even more bestial manners; the cutesy pink outfit she wore was just a front when she approached everything like she could hit it with that giant hammer of hers, whether it was challenges from the academy or personal relationships.</p><p>Compared to that, Jaune was utterly pathetic. He didn’t even know his semblance yet, had a hard time mastering his aura; his armour couldn’t hide that he was slim and, well, weak compared to everyone else in the academy. He didn’t even have an awesome weapon; he just had a sword, and unlike the armaments others carried, his sword didn’t turn into a gun.</p><p>Hanging out with his so-called friends still made him feel dejected once he retired alone to his bunk in the dorms. He just didn’t measure up to them, and unlike Pyrrha, most of the women around him didn’t realize their own strength. They didn’t mean to hurt him but a friendly slap on the back was enough to send him sprawling. There was never a doubt at any moment with Ruby, Blake, Weiss, Yang, Pyrrha or Nora how far they outstripped him in body and mind. Just by being there, they rubbed it in and made him feel small. Yang’s tendency to delight in humiliating him didn’t help; he knew she didn’t mean anything by it, but by the gods her jokes hurt. Particularly after he got roped into an arm wrestling match in the cafeteria that he was hopeless to ever win.</p><p>They’d just had spaghetti, and after slamming his arm against the table in less than a second Yang declared, “I got it! We’ll call you Pasta Boy!”</p><p>“Pasta...boy?” Jaune had asked, rubbing his arm and trying to play along.</p><p>“Because your arms are like wet, limp noodles,” she said, pantomiming a squiggle with her not-at-all-noodle-like arms and giving an uproarious laugh that could have shook the ceiling.</p><p>“I think we’ll retire that one right away,” said Pyrrha, arresting Yang’s movements with her own steely grip.</p><p>“Oh, Pyrrha, it’s just a joke, you know.”</p><p>“Yes, and I’m sure you’ll tell a better one, next time.”</p><p>Pyrrha was perhaps Jaune’s biggest problem. Outwardly, she would do things like this, coming to his defence and trying to soften the blow when someone crossed the line. Yet he’d started to wonder if it was just a subtle form of bullying. The other women at the table had little notion of personal space, sure, but Pyrrha always came in that much closer to him when they spoke, emphasizing their differences in size that much more. At 2.3 metres in height and with her mountainous muscles filling her out, he felt nervous when she leaned in too close. Then there was how she would constantly swoop in to help him carry things or if anyone caused him the slightest trouble, as if he was a delicate flower who couldn’t take care of himself. He was hopeless, but her doing those things just emphasized that. Jaune wondered if Pyrrha was asserting to every other student how by all rights she, who far outstripped Jaune in both intelligence and brawn, should have been the leader of team JNPR.</p><p>Yet he could never be sure, because she was so damn nice about it. Before he’d left home, his sisters had stressed how he should beware of any girls who were too nice to him right after meeting him, since that was just something they’d use to try to take advantage of him later on. He’d failed to keep his guard up in the first few days at Beacon, but he vowed he wouldn’t fail now.</p><p>After the nickname incident, though, Pyrrha had managed to isolate him in the courtyard—no hard task, for her, people would part in front of Pyrrha like she was a prophet. “I know you’re taking Yang’s teasing harder than you’re letting on,” Pyrrha said conversationally. Once again, she was just a little too close. “But you know, your performance hasn’t been...um,” she fumbled the next words. “Are you letting her get to you?”</p><p>Jaune quickly shook his head. “No, that’s not it. I mean, Pasta Boy is a better nickname than Vomit Boy, right?”</p><p>“But you still don’t like it, huh?”</p><p>“Well, maybe I deserve it,” he said. “Everyone here is so amazing, and I’m just me.” He hung his head. Maybe Pyrrha wasn’t the best person to open to, but right now she genuinely had the air of someone who cared.</p><p>“Don’t say that, Jaune. I haven’t seen anyone try as hard here as you have. But, maybe you just need a little extra to get you over the top.” She suddenly hit her fist against her palm. “I’ve got it, how about you come to the rooftop of the dorms at nightfall. I could give you some private combat lessons then.”</p><p>“You’d—you’d do that?” he said, a little shocked.</p><p>“Anything for my team mate,” she said beaming. “First lesson’s tonight.”</p><p><em>This is it, isn’t it?</em> He couldn’t say no. But this, at least, was a situation he was familiar with. Most likely she would finally give him a dressing-down on that rooftop, vent her frustrations at him dragging down the team and maybe even rough him up a little. There wasn’t a choice, though, she’d press him until he’d give in. This was just inevitable. No use putting it off</p><p>And, he hated to admit to himself, the notion was a little exciting, to know someone would finally join in on his self-loathing.</p><p>“Yeah, see you then.”</p><p>“Great!”</p><p>He thought he detected an edge of malice to her bright smile.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Rooftop rumble</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a beautiful nightfall in Vale with the stars shining bright and the broken moon full and luminous, but Jaune couldn’t enjoy it as he made his way to the dormitory rooftop. His hands were clammy, his heart was hammering in his chest, he dreaded what Pyrrha had to say to him in private after putting on her easygoing front up to this point. Hearing someone he admired so much list all his faults would be absolutely painful.</p><p>He drew the catch and stepped onto the widow’s walk where Pyrrha’s silhouette stood against the night sky, looking like the figurehead of some vast man-o-war of old.</p><p>“You’re here,” she said, turning, “are you ready?”</p><p>And then she launched into a lecture on taking a proper stance. Jaune was confused for a second, then it dawned on him that she was doing exactly what she’d said she would do. Train him, not berate him. She’d been completely honest.</p><p>He’d debated whether he would even bother wearing his armour to this meeting, now he was glad he’d looked prepared. But he was also confused. Why was she helping him like this? He’d only ever caused trouble for her since the team came together, dragging them all down.</p><p>Relief soon turned to self-hatred again as they moved on to sparring. Pyrrha was deliberately going easy on him, and he still couldn’t keep up with her. By the gods, how did someone with that much weight on her move so <em>fast</em>?</p><p>He tried countering one of the thrusts from her spear and stepped close with his shield, but she’d angled the spear down to his legs and the shaft tripped him, causing him to fall and inadvertently knock her off balance too. He went down on his back, she crashed down on him, and Jaune found his face firmly buried in her armpit. The red tufts of hair there were damp with sweat, more from the heat of a Vale late summer night than any exertion from fighting him, and the aroma overwhelmed him. As her scent filled his nose he became suddenly, painfully aware that the only soft part of her, her breasts, were pressed up against his side, cleavage exposed when her breastplate had shifted with the force of the fall.</p><p>He could not stop the inevitable, between her smell and the proximity of her body, and before Pyrrha could roll off of him his erection pressed firmly against her thigh.</p><p><em>Oh gods, if Yang finds out about this, I’ll never hear the end of it</em>, thought Jaune, burning with embarrassment. Even worse, Pyrrha had stopped moving off of him, obviously pausing in shock when she realized what was happening.</p><p>He took another whiff of her armpit before she let his head free from her shoulder. He expected her to look at him with disgust, but instead, her expression was one of pensive curiosity.</p><p>“Did that...turn you on?” she asked.</p><p>There was no use lying. He swallowed and nodded. “Sorry.”</p><p>“That makes me...happy,” Pyrrha whispered, and before Jaune could object she caught his wrists in her huge hands, pinning him thoroughly so he couldn’t move. Then she dipped her head and kissed him.</p><p>Her tongue was as muscular as the rest of her. It forced its way past his teeth, pushing and prodding as she explored his mouth before going further. Forceful and needy, he found he could barely breathe as she went deeper, saliva flowing freely from the edges of their locked lips, and when she finally withdrew, he gasped for breath.</p><p>“Oh, that was a little too forward,” Pyrrha said in reaction to his drooling face, and her next kiss was a softer one. He would have enjoyed it more, only one of her hands released his wrists once she’d straddled him and tore away his pants and underwear with barely any effort at all. His penis sprang up in full view, and as if to return the favour she undid the straps on her breastplate and tossed it aside, revealing a prominent set of abs and her impressive breasts. She bit his lip teasingly when she withdrew and sat up, once again reminding Jaune just how much of a size difference there was between them. “Do you like what you see?” she asked coyly.</p><p>“You’re magnificent!” he said in complete awe at her goddess-like physique, her huge thighs looming over the slim body between them. Pyrrha hiked up her skirt and peeled down the red panties beneath it. </p><p>Jaune yelped as she grabbed his nether regions and guided him into her pussy. It was slick, tender but firm as well, stimulating his whole length, the springy bed of her pubic hair tickling his pelvis. The whole mix of sensations hit Jaune’s brain like a lightning-bolt. He could hardly believe this was happening, his whole body quivering along with Pyrrha’s. Then she dove forward, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and neck in a death-grip so he was firmly enveloped in her, both inside and out. Her chest crushed his, and the smell of sweat and pheromones only intensified as she pressed into him. He could feel her thundering heartbeat and the blood pumping through her veins with raw desire.</p><p>Then her hips started to move, slamming him onto the floor with nearly enough force to snap his bones. He cried out as her thrusts grew deeper, more frantic, more powerful, knocking the wind out of him every time she slammed her hips, his legs rag-dolling but the rest of his body held still by her weight and the force of her hug, squeezing ever tighter. He could barely breathe, both from the pleasure of it and from being so constricted, and his yells had subsided into strangled wheezes drowned out by her panting. Her hot breath rustled his hair and she looked at him with such adoration he wasn’t able to muster the will to resist, to push her back, even as he felt his aura dwindling from his body getting slammed without mercy against the rooftop tiles.</p><p>At least he had enough awareness to realize he was reaching his limit, and he managed to squeak out with what little air that remained in his lungs, “Pyrrha! I’m, I’m going to come!”</p><p>Jaune was afraid she wouldn’t hear him, but she released him, arching her back up and pulling his cock out of her. Then she grabbed his shaft with enough force he thought she would rip it off. That sudden pressure from her fingers was enough to set him past the point of no return, and he ejaculated in a jet that first hit the bottom of her breasts. The next wave coated her abdomen in his semen, leaving a dripping mess all over Pyrrha’s front. Jaune sucked in deep breaths, but when he tried to sit up, he found one of Pyrrha’s hands forcing him back down.</p><p>“You sure let out a lot,” said Pyrrha happily, smearing some of the white goop against her breasts with clear curiosity. “I hope you still have some left in you.”</p><p>“What do you—” <em>mean</em>, Jaune began to say, when Pyrrha swung her leg so she no longer straddled him and instead picked him up off the floor by his back and legs. She easily lifted him as she stood in a princess-carry, then hoisted his body up further until his hips were level with her face.</p><p>Jaune’s eyes rolled back as she wrapped her lips around his softening cock, her tongue pushing and swirling as she sucked on the head in the same way she did everything—with incredible force.</p><p>He instantly grew hard again. She obliged him, curling her arms so that more of his shaft went into her mouth and he bobbed up and down, up and down. His dick grew messy with her spit, and he himself was growing dizzy from Pyrrha’s manhandling. The sensation only became worse as she suddenly spun him upside down but didn’t release his cock from her mouth, holding him suspended by one hand around his knee. Her other hand closed around the back of his head, proving what he’d suspected before—that she could easily crush his skull to bits. But instead, she shoved his head forward like a pendulum, until his face was buried in her pubic hair.</p><p>No instructions were needed. Jaune eagerly stuck out his tongue and began lapping at the sweat and juices there, searching out her folds blindly until he latched onto her protruding clitoris. He could feel her body react to his tongue, muscles expanding and tightening, her gasp of pleasure around his dick. The heavy sweat smell only added to his excitement despite the utterly ridiculous position, and he put all his energy into feeding her ecstasy.</p><p>It didn’t take long, one last drag of his tongue before clear fluid sprayed out from her pussy and blasted his face. She finally stopped fellating him to give out a roar of release, and by the end of it, his hair was soaked and dripping with her female ejaculate so that it formed a small puddle beneath them.</p><p>“Fantastic!” Pyrrha said, shaking a little but still holding up Jaune’s body like a ragdoll. He hung there while she recovered, and then she flipped him around again so he was right-side up and cradled close against her.</p><p>He thought she might cuddle him, but he was mistaken. Instead, she slammed him up against the wall by the door where he’d come out on the rooftop, forcing his legs apart, and started humping him furiously while wearing a wicked smile on her face.</p><p>Jaune instinctively wrapped his arms around her broad shoulders, his legs around her thighs, taking her hard and desperate thrusts that pounded him helplessly into the wall.</p><p>Sometimes, Jaune walked in on his sisters watching romantic movies where this was a common enough sight: the handsome, chiselled hero claiming his prize against a stable as the heroine let out squeals and curled herself around him to receive his love. Jaune was fully aware he’d undergone a role reversal and taken the place of the heroine in those scenes, his mouth pursed in a startled “o” as Pyrrha dominated him utterly and thoroughly. </p><p>He nearly abandoned himself to getting squashed and pummeled, but came back from the brink as his testicles tightened a second time. He couldn’t even form words and frantically tried to get Pyrrha’s attention by smacking her backside, nearly breaking his hand in the process. It was like hitting a titanium steel drum.</p><p>Somehow, she understood and pulled him out of her. Her hands clasped around his waist and dragged him up the wall, the coarse stone raking against his back, and she received him in her gaping maw. In one gulp she managed to take his whole length down her throat and then she <em>bit down</em> on the base, squeezing out the last shred of restraint.</p><p>Sperm spilled down her throat as Jaune came, bucking against Pyrrha’s head and ejaculating with even more force and volume than the first time. This orgasm was even more mind-blowing, the soreness of his dick from the previous occasion making him all the more sensitive and the feeling of Pyrrha swallowing causing that much more stimulation. She couldn’t catch it all, and as his dick sprang free from her mouth his seed spilled down her chin to join the crusted remnants of his first orgasm on her breasts.</p><p>Pyrrha tenderly let him down so he sat on the floor, his limbs gone limp and his chest heaving from their activities, his face slack and his expression one of pure bliss. She had <em>destroyed</em> him, leaving Jaune a brain-scrambled mess dripping with her fluids.</p><p>She leaned over him, tentatively shaking his shoulders. “Jaune? Jaune!”</p><p>“That was,” he croaked, “<em>amazing</em>. You’re amazing. But...why me? I’m, I’m the worst student here, the weakest...”</p><p>Pyrrha sighed and sat down beside him, Jaune once again becoming aware of just how massive she was compared to his sparse frame. She was also breathing heavily, body slick from their impromptu workout. “I’ve had an eye on you since I first met you,” she admitted quietly. “Ever since I was young, people have said I’m talented. And I was. Things came easy to me, since I was endowed with so many gifts. Everyone else at Beacon is so talented. But you, you don’t have that. Still, you try. You try <em>so hard </em>to be a better person, every day. And I,” she blushed, “I wanted a part of that. I wanted to try, with you.”</p><p>Jaune also blushed. He reached out to her, and took hold of her enormous hand, and she squeezed it back.</p><p>“So, uh, how am I supposed to get back to my room when you’ve wrecked my jeans?” he asked, and Pyrrha laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Coda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cardin Winchester decided he needed to transfer schools. Back in preliminary training he’d been the top of the pack and could bully others to his heart’s content. He’d thought that he would inherit the same position when he came to Beacon Academy, only to be proven catastrophically wrong.</p><p>The first day at Beacon he’d tried pulling on the ears of the bunny Faunus, Velvet Scarlatina, and instead of taking it like a good Faunus should with a subservient apology, she had slammed his head down onto the table, breaking his nose and the table in the process and leaving his face covered in blood.</p><p>The problem was, <em>all </em>the girls at Beacon were like that. It became abundantly clear that he’d moved down to the bottom of the food chain; most of the students were more skilled, more aggressive, and infinitely stronger than he was.</p><p>His one likely target was that pipsqueak, Jaune Arc. He was the only one that Cardin was confident wouldn’t defend himself. The problem, though, was that Jaune was always accompanied by that monster Pyrrha. Pyrrha could have squashed Cardin with one finger, she was so freakishly huge.</p><p>One time he’d tried following them at night, hoping he could eavesdrop and find something to blackmail Jaune with. Instead, all he heard was them loudly fucking.</p><p>There was no way he could use <em>that</em>. If he let anyone at the academy know Jaune Arc was sleeping with Pyrrha Nikos, Jaune would become the hero of the school, exactly the opposite of what Cardin intended! He was so angry, not only at the missed opportunity to find an errand boy, but that a geek like Jaune somehow bagged the most respected lady at Beacon while Cardin couldn’t get any of the girls here to so much as look at him.</p><p>He’d put in his papers tomorrow. Beacon fucking <em>sucked</em>.</p><hr/><p>Cinder Fall felt a sickness in the pit of her stomach at the thought of her next check-in with Salem via a floating Grimm. How could she tell the witch that she was calling off the planned attack on Beacon Academy? But she had to. She hadn’t anticipated what she’d find when she infiltrated the school.</p><p><em>Does Ozpin force-feed them protein powder? Because holy shit</em>, she thought. Even a Grimm invasion and turning the Atlesian robots against them wouldn’t put a dent in the students Ozpin had lined up at his school. They were a ridiculous collection of gigantic, powerful young women the likes of which Cinder had never seen. A few weeks here with Emerald and Mercury posing as transfers was enough to tell her without a doubt that the whole plan was hopeless.</p><p>Something had changed in the years since Salem had set this intrigue in motion. Cinder was not even going to attempt to rectify that. All her ambitions, crushed by the muscles of Beacon’s sorority sisters.</p><p>Even more infuriating, a little voice in the back of her head kept saying, <em>you should work out more</em>.</p><p>It was enough to make her want to scream.</p><p>The end</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>There was a whole thread on r/rwby wondering if this was worst RWBY fanfic ever written and I still cackle loudly every time I recall that.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>